Le destin ne se laisse pas manipuler facilement
by WAHA
Summary: Le monde avait un sauveur mais, avant que celui-ci naisse, il a été chassé. Harry ayant grandi dans un orphelinat saura-t-il survire dans ce monde où Voldemort gouverne en secret. James Lily sont vivants. T par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

author: waha

disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Chapitre 1

Le ciel était sombre et l'orage grondait. C'était un de ces derniers jours de printemps où l'air lourd, électrique semblait accompagner les humeurs des gens. Le bruit du vent était assourdissant. C'est dans cet environnement, à Poudlard, derrière une petite porte que le destin de l'enfant de trop fut celé. Cette porte était la porte du directeur de l'établissement, Albus Dumbledore.

James Potter, Lilly Potter, Frank Longdubat, Alice Longdubat , Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey, Minerva Mc Gonagall, ainsi qu'une petite dizaine d'autres personnes étaient là, dans le bureau du directeur, sous ce ciel hasardeux. Toutes les personnes, se trouvant dans cette pièce, avaient un air d'une tristesse profonde, un air fatigué, usé.

- Mes chers amis, commença Dumbledore, je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui parce que nous avons une décision importante à prendre. Vous tous ici avez déjà prit connaissance du contenu de la prophétie. Vous tous ici connaissez son importance. Comme promis, j'ai effectué les recherches. Alice, Lilly vous êtes les seules dont les enfants correspondent à la description. Je suis désolé.

Lilly et Alice protégèrent leur ventre, inconsciemment, comme si elles espéraient que mettre leurs bras autour de leur ventre protégeraient leur enfant du lourd destin qui l'attend.

- Deux enfants, s'exclama Alastor, mais voyons c'est impossible. Seul un enfant peut être l'élu.

- Oui, ajouta Kinsley, comment voulez- vous réussir à piéger Voldemort grâce à l'élu s'ils sont deux ?

Les protestions s'élevèrent tout autour du bureau de telles sortes qu'on ne pouvait pas les différencier du tonnerre.

-Silence ! les interrompit Dumbledore. Je sais tout cela, c'est pour ça que je vous ait fait rassembler ici ce soir. Le temps est venu. Des espions Voldemort en a, il connaitra donc le contenu de la prophétie. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a deux enfants. Un en trop.

Dumbledore s'arrêta, posa son regard sur la salle, il paraissait décidé, sûr de lui, sûr de ce qui allait se produire. D'une certaine façon, au milieu de ce groupe si usé par la guerre il leur redonnait espoir. Il inspira et affirma,

- Pour le bien de l'humanité, un des ces enfants doit disparaitre. Vous êtes ici pour voter. Vous mettrez le nom de celui que vous pensez être l'élu dans le choixpeau. L'autre enfant disparaitra.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Chacun prenant petit à petit conscience de ces dernières paroles. Ils allaient devoir tuer un enfant qui n'était même pas encore né. Franck explosa.

- Dumbledore, êtes- vous complètement fou, vous nous demandez de sacrifier un de nos enfants ? C'est complètement dément.

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent ses paroles. Alice de son coté enserrait son ventre comme si on allait lui arracher son nourrisson dans l'instant. Lilly, elle, semblait être absente comme si son corps était là mais que son esprit s'était envolé loin de son monde si cruel.

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore, pour le bien de l'humanité. Oui, je demande que l'on ne sacrifie qu'un seul enfant. Cette mort en sauvera des milliers d'autres.

Personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. Soudain Alastor prit un papier écrivit un nom et se leva .

- Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur mais ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait.

Il déposa le papier dans le choixpeau posé prés de l'épée de griffondor. Puis sortit de la pièce, passa devant les Longdubats et les Potters, les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux et puis après un unique « désolé » s'en alla.

Tour à tour, tous se levèrent, mirent un papier dans le choixpeau s'excusèrent, puis allèrent se rasseoir. La tension était à son maximum, tous savaient que, par leur geste, ils condamnaient un innocent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la conscience tranquille depuis que la guerre avait commencé mais jamais, oh non jamais, ils ne s'étaient sentis si monstrueux.

Dumbledore alla inspecter le choixpeau, personne n'osait regarder Lilly et Alice, soit par honte, soit par dégout de soi. Il se tourna après d'interminables minutes vers Alice et Franck et leur demanda

- Quel est le nom de votre enfant ?

- Neville Hadrien Longdubat, affirma Alice les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Bienvenue à Neville Longdubat, l'élu. Ensuite se tourna vers Lilly, je suis désolé, dit-il

- Nonnnn nonnn

Les gémissements de Lilly faisaient peine à voir. Elle ne semblait même plus humaine tellement le chagrin la défigurait. James, derrière elle, ne disait rien mais son visage ne reflétait absolument rien d'autre que désespoir. Une à une les personnes dans la pièce s'éclipsèrent pour laisser leur un peu d'intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que James, Lilly et Dumbledore.

- Non, affirma Lily, vous ne pouvez me demander de tuer mon enfant. Je refuse de le faire, s'écria-t-elle, dans un accès de folie qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Bellatrix

- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Je sais que je vous demande l'impensable mais, pensez-y, si nous en sommes arrivé à ce point, c'est que c'est notre seul espoir. Si nous pouvons anticiper quel enfant est l'égal de Voldemort, nous pourrons agir en conséquence. Lilly, James cet enfant que vous portez ne sera pas un sang pur. Il ne saura rivaliser contre le petit Neville qui est à naitre et dont les deux parents représentent lumière et espoir pour le monde magique. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'aider l'ordre du phénix à faire de Neville l'élu incontesté et de faire de lui le sauveur de notre monde.

James Potter était effondré, mais il ne savait que dire, les paroles de Dumbledore avaient du sens. Il regarda sa femme avec son ventre rond de femme enceinte, la voir souffrir tellement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre, de cette histoire.

- Sil vous plait, s'il vous plait, demandez moi tout mais pas ça. Pas mon enfant, ne me l'enlevez pas répétait Lily sans cesse.

- Lilly, pensez à ceci de cette manière, cet enfant de par sa disparition permettra l'avènement de Neville et sauvera ainsi la prochaine génération. Ne pensez pas à cet enfant comme votre enfant mais plutôt comme votre sacrifice pour la paix, un héros.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers James en quête d'aide, lui demandant silencieusement d'abandonner son enfant. Un combat de regard débuta, et après quelques minutes intenses cessa. James avait baissé les yeux

- Lilly, ajouta James, c'est toi qui compte pour moi. Rien que toi, si tu veux des enfants nous en feront plein, des tas.

- Non pas toi aussi

- Lilly, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, lui dit-il en la prenant par le menton pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

Lilly acquiesça et les yeux du directeur scintillèrent d'une façon inquiétante.

Pour empêcher l'enfant de naitre fin juillet, pour permettre à la prophétie de s'accomplir, Dumbledore les conduisit dans un hôpital moldu à l'allure miteuse.

Ils firent admettre Lily sous un faux nom et à l'aide de quelques coups de baguette convainquirent les médecins que l'enfant était un danger pour la mère. Il fallait qu'elle accouche, ils firent donc déclencher l'accouchement. Une fois l'enfant sortit du ventre de sa mère, ils transplanèrent. Ils partirent en larmes mais sans un dernier regard, sans même savoir si c'est un garçon où une fille. L'enfant né prématuré, fut laissé là pour mort dans cet hôpital incapable de le prendre en charge.

Lilly et James décidèrent que cet enfant n'était pas le leur. Ils ne l'ont jamais nommé et ne l'ont plus jamais évoqué. Cet incident, comme le dira Dumbledore, n'est qu'un sacrifice de plus fait pour la paix.

Deux mois plus tard, l'élu nait le 31 juillet.

Entouré de larmes également mais de larmes de joie Neville Longdubat vient au monde.

- Bienvenue Neville Longdubat

_Au même moment, dans un orphelinat de la périphérie de Londres_

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène, demanda un vieil homme à moitié caché derrière de vieux classeurs.

- Cet enfant, rétorqua la femme, je suis infirmière au St Lyras, et personne n'est venu le réclamer. Il n'a rien ni papier, ni nom.

- Quelle misère, s'exclama le vieil homme. Cet enfant a une date de naissance ?

- Je viens de vous dire que nous n'avons aucun papier le concernant mais ca fait bien six semaines qu'il traine dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, à l'hôpital tout le service sait que cet enfant est là mais personne n'est capable de se souvenir de quoique se soit de la manière dont il y est arrivé.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit l'infirmière s'était volatilisée, ne laissant que ce marmot aux yeux verts. L'homme laissa là ses classeurs et alla chercher un dossier vierge. Il indiqua un nom au hasard, Harry. Harry parce que le précédent enfant, il l'avait appelé Harold. Pour le nom de famille, il laissa un blanc quelqu'un aura surement plus d'imagination que lui et lui en trouvera un. Pour la date de naissance, il indiqua le 31 juillet de cette année. Après tout, certaines personnes disent bien que l'on nait lorsqu'on reçoit un nom.

- Bienvenue au monde Harry.

à suivre

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_voila, merci de m'avoir lu_

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis cette nuit d'été où Harry avait été admit à l'orphelinat St Lyras. Harry avait maintenant 5 ans. Il avait eu le temps de découvrir le gout d'une tartine chocolat-confiture, de voir « un comportement anormal pour des hiboux » comme disait Msieu classeur, mais également de ressentir la solitude.

Harry était dans la cours de l'orphelinat collé aux grilles en fers forgés. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui sans se retourner, sans lui adresser un simple regard.

Il vit passer une femme à l'allure de girafe accompagnée d'un enfant qui semblait avoir son âge.

- Maman, je ne veux pas devoir prêter mes jouets, quand ils viendront, pleurnicha l'enfant.

La femme s'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut, ne t'en fait pas mon Dudleynouchet, maman va s'en occuper. Tu ne devras pas prêter tes jouets à l'enfant de ma sœur, cet Andrew, dit-elle crachant presque le nom de ce dernier. On aura qu'à dire à mon idiote de sœur que son fils est plus petit que toi et qui abimera tout s'il y touche.

Soudain la femme girafe se retourna vers Harry,

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes, bon à rien.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de s'en aller, Harry se dit qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cet enfant, pour avoir lui aussi une maman.

- Harry tu es appelé dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle t'attend, dit msieu classeur, le vieil homme qui travaillait à l'accueil de l'orphelinat.

Il s'était approché de Harry sans le moindre bruit, faisant ainsi sursauter Harry.

- Mais…mais je n'ai rien fait, s'exclama t'il.

- Tu es sûr de ça demanda, msieu classeur le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, oui, ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est Alex qui a dit que je pouvais prendre deux desserts.

- Calmes toi bonhomme, tu n'es pas appelé pour quelque chose de mal, ajouta le vieil homme. Je crois même que tu seras heureux de ce qu'il y aura.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez la directrice Harry se retourna vers Msieu classeur et demanda

- Msieu, pourquoi les autres enfants se souviennent de leur maman et moi pas ?

Le vieil homme le regarda embarrassé. Il était très proche de Harry, allez savoir pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Cet enfant était particulier, c'était un des rare enfant à avoir grandit toute sa vie ici. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se demandait comment ses parents avait fait pour l'abandonner. Depuis tout petit également, il ne cessait de lui demander pourquoi il est de ce coté des grilles et non de l'autre au coté de sa mère.

Msieu classeur le regarda avec des yeux triste et soupira,

- Harry je te l'ai déjà dit, toi ta maman est partie quand tu étais tout bébé. Les parents des autres enfant comme ceux de ton amis Alex sont partis depuis moins longtemps que les tiens. C'est pour cela qu'ils se souviennent de leurs parents.

- Elle est partie où ma maman alors ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

- Elle vient quand me chercher ? redemanda Harry le regard plein d'espoir.

Cette question fendait le cœur du vieil homme. Heureusement étant arrivé devant la porte de la directrice il n'eut pas à y répondre. A la place, il toqua.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, au coté de cette dernière se tenait une femme brune, au visage assez rond et sympathique, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait l'air stressée mais dès qu'elle vit Harry elle l'accueilli avec le sourire en l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. A peine entré que Msieu classeur disparaissait sans demander son reste, laissant Harry seul face à ces deux femmes.

- Bonjour Harry

- Bonjour madame la directrice

- Je souhaite te présenter Mme Saevum, elle va passer du temps avec toi si tu veux bien.

- Bonjour Harry, tu peux m'appeler Hannah, dit-elle d'un air chaleureux.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance, s'exclama la directrice en disparaissant aussi soudainement que Msieu classeur.

- …

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, étrangement il se sentait intimidé par cette femme.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te manger, fit-elle en se mettant à son niveau.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire. Harry et Hannah passèrent le reste de la journée à dessiner et jouer jusqu'au moment où il du aller se coucher.

Hannah revint à l'orphelinat pour le voir, elle vint de plus en plus souvent. Parfois juste pour dire bonjour et lui amener un chocolat, parfois pour passer tout l'après-midi ensemble. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Hannah venait mais il savait qu'à l'instant où elle partait la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde était qu'elle revienne. Jusqu'au jour où elle lui demanda l'impensable pour Harry.

- Harry, est-ce que tu aimerais venir habiter chez moi ? Que je devienne ta maman, ajouta-t-elle d'un air stressé plein d'appréhension en se mordillant les lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne bougeait même plus d'un pouce. À vrai dire il ne semblait même plus respirer. Voyant cela, paniquée Hannah continua immédiatement,

- Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, ce n'est pas grave.

Soudain, Harry se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Hannah réussit à distinguer dans ses sanglots « …maman …tu es… tu es …enfin …venu… me … … chercher ». Les larmes coulaient également le long des joues d'Hannah lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme sourire au milieu des larmes de son fils.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, il oublia petit à petit son passage à l'orphelinat. Seule une vérité importait : Hannah Saevum était sa mère et lui Harry Saevum était l'enfant le plus chanceux de la terre.

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien.

Il faisait nuit, les sirènes de pompiers, ou peut-être était-ce la police, hurlaient non loin de lui mais il ne les entendait à peine comme un léger grésillement. Il n'entendait ni les cris autour de lui, ni ne ressentait la douleur de ces blessures. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était la maison en face de lui. La maison dans laquelle il avait vécut si heureux avec sa mère, cette maison était en feu. Il se trouvait sur le trottoir juste en face et était éblouit par des lumières de couleurs rouges. Les flammes rouges se mêlaient dans la nuit aux lumières des gyrophares.

Il entendait qu'on lui parlait mais il ne savait pas répondre. Son corps entier était comme bloqué entre deux mondes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Calme- toi petit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta un pompier pour le rassurer.

Mais le pompier avait tord, Harry le savait. Tout ce qu'il s'était produit, était de sa faute. Il s'en souvient parfaitement, ces images resteront gravées à jamais en lui.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, tout au plus. Il soupait tranquillement avec sa mère lorsque tout changea. Il y avait alors eu des cris, son corps se mit à émettre de la lumière et les flammes apparurent de tout côté. Il revoit encore le visage de sa mère juste avant qu'elle soit prise par les flammes. Harry pris sa tête entre ces mains pour cesser d'y penser pour essayer de chasser ces idées et se concentrer sur cette maison en flammes en espérant à chaque instant en voir sortir sa mère.

- … cet enfant aurait provoqué l'accident, entendit-il lorsque Harry reprit conscience de son environnement.

- …. Non ce n'est pas possible

- … c'était ma voisine …non cet enfant n'a aucune autre famille il était adopté.

- … oui, c'est une tragédie…

Harry se laissa guider par les pompiers vers l'ambulance sans ne serait un seul instant éloigner son regard de sa maison quand soudain tout devint noir.

- TUT...

- TUT...

- Tut …

Harry se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés.

Il avait très mal à la jambe mais pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Sa mère où était- elle ?

Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir les yeux et s'assurer que sa mère aille bien. Il paniquait de plus en plus.

Le « tut » s'accéléra, Où était sa mère ? Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ?

- Chut, tout va bien aller, entendit-il murmurer par une voix chaude et rassurante bien que légèrement rocailleuse.

Cette voix il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait préférer entendre celle de sa mère.

- Arrête, intervient une autre voix, ce n'est pas comme si ce moldu pouvait t'entendre. Faisons ce qu'on à faire et puis partons.

Harry se demanda ce que signifiait le mot « moldu » vu comme le second homme l'avait prononcé, ça devait vraiment être une chose dégoutante.

Il sentit qu'on lui faisait avaler un liquide. Il le sentit couler le long de sa gorge et soudain il ne sentit plus la douleur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit perdre notre temps à le sauver ce mioche.

- Tu le sais très bien, s'énerva la voix rocailleuse, il a atteint le niveau requis. Il fait donc partit des Potentiels

- Bon, on effectue l'oubliet et puis on s'en va ?

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on le lui fasse s'il est inconscient ? On le lui fera au moment de mettre le bracelet.

Harry entendit encore marmonner. Mais il était si fatigué, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus lointaine… si lointaine qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il était retombé dans le pays des rêves, dans les bras de sa mère.

Quelques jours plus tard, il sortit de l'hôpital, une guérison miracle s 'exclamait-on partout autour de lui. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas un miracle, sa mère avait disparut, elle était morte. N'ayant pas d'autre famille, il avait été conduit dans un nouvel orphelinat, bien plus sinistre que le premier.

Là, les autres enfants le regardaient méchamment. Certains avec envie, d'autres avec jalousie. Envie de quoi, Harry se le demandait bien, pour lui la vie lui avait tout donné une mère aimante, une vie heureuse des amis et puis lui avait tout repris. Il se souvient encore la façon dont de la lumière s'était mis à jaillir de son corps et que les flammes apparurent soudain partout.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait survécut, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, il attendait que sa mère vienne le rechercher.

Il entendait les gardiens parler de lui.

- Pauvre gosse, disaient-ils, il n'y a même pas eu d'enterrement. Vu qu'il ne restait même plus de corps ce n'est pas étonnant.

Ce genre de paroles le mettait dans une colère sans nom.

Colère contre lui-même, il était intimement convaincu que tout ce qui c'était produit, était de sa faute.

En l'espace de quelques semaines, il était passé du « pauvre enfant » au « sale gosse ». Cela lui allait très bien. Il avait tué sa mère, alors il ne méritait rien, même pas de la pitié.

- Harry, tu es appelé dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle t'attend, dit une femme qu'un air dégouté et sec.

Cela ne faisait que deux mois que sa mère était morte et pourtant cette simple phrase frappa Harry au plus profond de lui. Pendant quelques fractions de seconde, cette phrase réveilla tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle apparaisse juste derrière la secrétaire et lui dise que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Hélas rien ne passa. La secrétaire lui empoigna le bras à lui faire mal et le tira tout le long du chemin en marmonnant.

- Quel sale gosse, ce n'est pas qu'il répondrait.

Il prenait cette douleur comme une punition. Après tout, qu'est ce qui méritait de plus ?

Arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, il remarqua que la directrice n'était pas là. À la place se tenait deux hommes. L'un brun, le visage ouvert et grand avec un air rassurant, toute sa personne insufflait le respect et l'autre homme lui aurait pu être tout son contraire il était de taille normal voir petite et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner en tripotant un bout de bois joliment sculpté.

… perte de temps…moldu…finir tard…

- Bonjour Harry, dit le grand homme d'une voix dont Harry se rappelait mais ne savait dire d'où.

- …

Pour toute réponse Harry le regarda d'un air intrigué.

- Nous aimerons bien te parler seul à seul nous faisons partie de la police

- …

Harry ne dit rien mais comprit qu'ils étaient venus ici pour l'arrêter. D'une certaine manière ça le rassura au moins il était sur de ne pas faire à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

- Voila Harry, commença à expliquer l'homme, je m'appelle Sirius. Et voici Marcus, dit-il, en indiquant l'autre personne dans la pièce. Nous sommes ici parce que tu es un potentiel.

- … un … un quoi … demanda Harry d'une voix rauque et mal assurée. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus parlé, ça lui semblait vraiment étrange de prononcer des mots.

- Un potentiel, c'est quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs magiques en lui mais qui n'a pas encore passer le test d'aptitude pour pouvoir devenir sorcier.

Des pouvoirs magiques alors c'est ça qui aurait tué sa mère. Cette lumière sortie de son corps cause de tout ses malheurs serait de la magie ? D'un seul coup, il était concentré comme jamais sur les paroles de cet homme. Il comprendrait enfin ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry se mit à paniquer, il avait des frissons qui parcourraient tout son dos.

- Monsieur, je n'en veux pas de ces pouvoirs, c'est mauvais ils ont tué ma maman enlevez les moi, supplia-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, il était ébahit.

- Bin voila, s'exclama le dit Marcus, même le gosse est d'accord. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire et puis partons.

Sirius le foudroya du regard et s'abaissa pour être au même niveau qu'Harry. Il le regarda d'un air grave.

- Harry, il y a eu une enquête faite par le ministère de la magie et crois-moi tu n'as pas tué ta mère. Au contraire, ta magie t'as sauvé la vie. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais on sait que tu as produit une grande quantité de magie protectrice et que tu t'en ai sortit. Donc, Harry, ta magie n'a certainement pas tué ta mère. Elle t'a protégé, c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore vivant.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce que cet homme lui disait était trop beau pour être vrai. Sa mère n'était pas morte par sa faute.

- Chut petit, ça va aller.

Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes sur son visage, il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à pleurer la mort de sa mère. Harry ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté dans les bras de Sirius à pleurer. Ca aurait pu être quelques secondes, comme sa aurait pu être des heures. En tout cas il savait que jamais, il n'oublierait ce moment là et à quel point il se sentait libéré, non jamais il ne l'oublierait. Mais il avait tord.

- Bon, s'énerva Marcus, il est temps de faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venu. Voila un bracelet pour toi, il est impossible à enlever sauf par les personnes agréées par le ministère. D'un mouvement brusque lui pris le bras et mit un fin bracelet en cuivre avec dessus pour seule inscription un numéro.

Le visage de Sirius si ouvert auparavant se ferma et son regard devient noir, comme si on venait de le rappeler à une réalité qu'il déteste.

- A quoi ça sert, demanda Harry, tout en séchant ses larmes. Mon ami Alex en avait aussi un.

- Ca sort la magie de ton corps. Cela empêche les personnes sans pouvoirs, les moldus, d'être au courant que la magie existe. Ce serait trop bête qu'ils découvrent la magie à cause de la magie accidentelle d'un des leurs. Maintenant black jette le cet « oubliet » qu'on en finisse.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Harry et dis :

- Selon les lois du ministère de la magie je suis obligé de te jeter un oubliet pour te faire oublier tout ce qui a de prés ou de loin avoir avec la magie. Mais pour cela nous devons avoir ton accord.

Sirius black le regarda étrangement, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Harry fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré et lui faisant confiance acquiesça.

- Parfait s'exclama Marcus même pas besoin de le forcer celui- la.

Sirius ferma les yeux accusant le choc. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius avait l'air si triste il pensait pourtant avoir donné la réponse qu'il attendait. Il tourna alors la tête vers Marcus et entendit le mot qui allait tout changer pour lui.

- Oubliet

Harry regarda soudain autour de lui son visage paraissait plus serein mais si on y prêtait plus d'attention, il paraissait plus vide comme si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose de primordial. Ensuite, d'un coup Harry tomba sur le sol épuisé et s'endormit.

Sirius était furieux, il regardait l'enfant allongé sur le sol avec une colère à peine retenue.

- Crétin, s'énerva-t-il, tu as lancé le sort avec trop de puissance. La mort de sa mère était trop reliée à la magie pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Etant jeune et sous le choc ses souvenirs ne sont pas bien ancrés. Il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa mère, tu les lui a tous enlevés ! cria Sirius à l'encontre de l'homme maigre en face de lui.

- Ce ne sont que des moldus, repliqua Marcus.

_à suivre_

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes dans le texte mais ma beta est vraiment fort occupée. Alors j'ai preferer deja le mettre en ligne pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ;)_

_Un tout grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews:_ _adenoide, AmbreOnyx, akan, Eterna de Solary, coco73, Dast, K, zaika, stormtropper2, grispoils, klaude, alaik, OoOXylionOoO, jument fiere, Aniki's,Waanzin die, Sylfe, Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil_


End file.
